Seventeen
by Vallierie
Summary: One-shot. Rumours- something that may seem harmless enough but what if all the talk drove two people to do something that they never thought was possible - fall in love.


Seventeen

The halls, as usual, were crowded, full of people bustling around from here to there. The sight would blind you to the fact that beneath all the bubbling gossip and rumours that this place was a school. The old brick had become crumbly, and the glossy stone floors, which had once seemed almost marble-like, were now scuffed from the touch of hundreds of feet. The gossip floated around on wings of sliver. Soon new school facts were formed and people's lives became a nightmare. Hermione stood out against all of the gossip. She allowed the rumours to fall to her closed ears where they turned black and faded into the darkness. But something about today's gossip kept her from tuning out all the noise. She was the centre of their attention.

Every rumour starts with a seedling of the truth and then escalades into a lie. People's need for gossip can drive them mad, causing them to create their own fantastic stories of things they can only dream of. Their stories can make people so blind to the truth that even the people involved can believe it. Stories of forbidden love, a romantic, adventurous journey through emotions in which the characters have never felt before. A tale that had become true.

The sworn enemies of the school falling in love seemed like a love story gone wrong. Hermione was the perfect girl, smart, kind and a hero; she was someone that people looked up to. Draco however was intelligent, cruel and the son of a murderer, he was someone that everyone feared. A rumour had reached the open ears of their classmates that the pair had secretly been seeing each other. 'Impossible.' Many thought, and yet a vast majority of them believed it, or at least wanted to believe it. Many of Draco's housemates wanted to believe that people of their kind could do something better in their lives. Many of the Slytherins had already been promised to a life of the Dark Arts and evil, believing that Draco could find peace away from the life he was sworn to, could save them all. Hermione's housemates wanted to believe it simply so they could find a flaw in the perfect girl.

Hermione slumped down at the Gryffindor table finding it hard to concentrate on her thoughts with everyone's eyes on her. She sighed, setting back down the silverware she had just picked up. Glancing over at the Slytherin table she found a pair of grey eyes on her. She quickly returned her attention to her plate where her food remained untouched. Everyone's eyes flitted away from her in shame or embarrassment. Not feeling very hungry, Hermione pushed the contents of her plate around with her fork. The grey eyes remained focused and she could feel their penetrating gaze. Not being able to stand it any longer she pushed herself away from the table. Her footsteps echoed against the walls as she left the Great Hall.

Ron Weasley exited the Great Hall in a similar manner of that of his best friend. His eyes swept the Entrance Hall for any signs of Hermione but none could be found. He himself could not make heads or tails of the rumour. His own heart ached even thinking of Hermione's tale of forbidden love. After seven years of adventures with the brainy head girl Ron had finally come to terms that he had more than friendly feelings towards her. He couldn't find the words to tell her. Any time he even thought about it, it was as though his insides were filled with swarms of spiders. Finding himself staring at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he spoke the password and the portrait swung open on its hinges. He climbed the small set of stairs that led to the entrance of the common room.

Hermione sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in the common room with a book in her hands. Her eyes remained focused on the small fire in the corner of the room. The door to the common room swung open and she didn't even attempt to pry her eyes away from the dancing flames.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron asked, sitting down in the chair opposite of her.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel comfortable down there with everyone staring at me." She shifted her focus from the glittering fire to Ron.

"That's understandable." He shrugged. The pair sat in silence for a while. Hermione's attention was drawn to the book in her hands and Ron watched as her eyes roamed the page. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up.

"Don't." She said simply.

"Don't what?" He questioned, even though he was confident that he knew what she was talking about.

"Don't question me about the rumour." She turned back to the book and another wave of silence engulfed them.

"Well," Ron began. "Is it? I mean, is the rumour even the slightest bit true?"

"What do you think?" She asked softly.

"I think… You're mad if you are… And mad if you aren't." He shrugged. Hermione stared at him quizzically.

"I think you're mad." She said slowly, as if explaining something to a child.

"Hermione, think about it. If you are dating that git then you're mad for dating him. If you're not dating him, you're mad for letting this get to you."

"It's not getting to me."

"Then why are you locking yourself up in the common room?"

"I'm not locking myself up Ron, I just can't stand everyone looking at me like that. You think I can't hear them? They keep whispering 'That's her, that's Hermione Granger, the one that's dating Draco Malfoy.' But I'm not and nothing I say can change anybody's mind."

"The only thing that can make you feel any better is that you know the truth and that's all that matters. What does it matter what people think?" Ron advised. The door to the common room opened and Harry walked in. His facial features seemed to be masked in anger.

"Hermione, Malfoy is looking for you." He said seeing his two best friends in the common room already. Hermione got up from her chair and walked the few centimetres to Ron's chair. She kissed him on the cheek and his face flushed.

"Thanks for the advice, Ron." She said before leaving the room.

_Some people tell me, that you're not my kind  
And I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind  
Some people tell me that I should stay away  
Maybe I will... some other day_

Hermione walked out of the portrait hole to see the blond Slytherin leaning against the wall casually.

"Malfoy." She greeted curtly. "You wanted to see me?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the rumour floating around about us." He walked toward her.

"Yes, I'm aware of it." She said rather shortly.

"What are we going to do about it?" He asked in the same lazy drawl that seemed to make her skin crawl. Hermione would have never admitted it but somehow she found him rather dashing at that moment. His normally perfect, white-blonde hair was dishevelled, either from a ravishing or because he truly was concerned about this situation. The second option seemed unlikely. She chewed on her bottom lip and he must have caught her gaze. "Granger." He snapped. "What are we going to do about this rumour?"

"What can we do?" She questioned.

"We could continue to deny it, or…" He trailed off, regretting his words before they left his mouth.

"Or?" She pried.

"Or, we could continue to let them believe it."

"Always looking for attention Malfoy." She mused.

"Why would I want to draw attention to myself and a Mudblood?" He snapped. His arms crossed over his chest and a menacing look graced his face.

"Then why would you even think of letting the rumour continue to float around?"

"If you may have noticed there has been certain bad publicity around my name and this little rumour seems to make people believe I'm not going to follow in my father's footsteps." Hermione fell silent.

"You mean… You don't plan on being a Death Eater?" She asked cautiously. She was afraid of overstepping her boundaries.

"No, I don't plan on doing anything my father tells me I must. But don't think that I'm not still the same person I was last year. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." He smirked. Her insides churned, he kept pushing her buttons year after year and every time he knew exactly what to do to make her irate.

"Malfoy, please try to be at least a little serious here." She rolled her eyes. The smirk disappeared.

"Fine. What do you say, Granger?" He questioned, thoroughly annoyed by now.

"Not to sound conceited, but what do I get out of this?" She was seriously considering his proposition.

"A not so squeaky clean image." She scowled at him.

"I do not have a squeaky clean image." She protested.

"Everyone is dying for Miss-Know-It-All to have a flaw, something that makes her seem human again."

"And you think that you can make me seem more 'human'?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"What better to dirty up your image that dating the school bad boy?" She just stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Alright. I'll do it. But this doesn't mean that I actually care for you."

"Likewise. However we do have to be convincing. No surnames. No rude remarks and please try to keep Potty and Weasel on their leashes."

"Keep your remarks about my friends to yourself and I'll abide by your rules. You don't actually think that a boyfriend of mine would talk so ill about two of the people I care most about do you?" She asked a sickening sweet voice that would have rivalled Dolores Umbridge's.

"Fine." He scowled. He turned from her and walked off in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Hermione turned and headed toward the prefect's bathroom. She needed a nice long bath. She opened the door and carefully made sure no one was already occupying the oversized bathtub.

_'Cause it feels right  
And it feels good  
And I don't do always that I should  
And I know what makes me happy  
And in my heart you're it exactly_

"Good day Hermione Granger, female prefect of Gryffindor house." The mirror chimed. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Good day Mirror." She said stepping behind the dressing curtain. She wrapped herself in her towel and slipped into the bathtub. She sighed deeply letting out all of her frustrations.

"Troubles, Hermione of Gryffindor?" The mirror asked.

"It's Hermione, simply Hermione. And yes I am having a little bit of trouble."

"Anything I can help with, Hermione, Simply Hermione?" Hermione sighed.

"No, I don't think so."

"Try me. I'm more intelligent than you think. Even though many people think that talking mirrors are just to tell you how beautiful you are, we listen. That mirror in Snow White was a bad example." The mirror laughed. "I mean, telling an evil queen you think her step-daughter that she's more beautiful than you? That's just mad! But all mirrors aren't like that. Take for instance my dear friend Mira. She's as smart as a whip, well not literally seeing as whips don't have brains but she's really intelligent…" Hermione stopped the mirror before it could continue.

"It's boy troubles, that's all."

"Oh good!" The mirror said excitedly. "What's the trouble, Hermione, Simply Hermione? You fancy someone but they don't feel the same?"

"No. I have feelings for my best friend. And I don't know how he feels about it. But… then there's this other guy that I'm beginning to fancy. But we've been enemies for so long, and yet lately it's seemed like something's pushing us together. I just don't know what to do."

"You're only seventeen, you have your whole life to figure it out. But… It does seem like something is pushing you and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house together. Although that Ron Weasley of Gryffindor house isn't bad. I myself like the 'dangerous boys' " The mirror said. Hermione could have sworn that if the mirror had a face it would be smirking.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Even the mirrors have their sources." Hermione grabbed her towel and emerged from the bathtub. "You need to let your heart decide Hermione, Simply Hermione."

"I know. But my heart is torn." She disappeared behind the dressing curtain again for a moment and when she walked out of it she was fully clothed once again.

"Fix it." The mirror advised as Hermione left the prefect's bathroom.

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behaviour, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17_

The next day was the annual Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match and Hermione's stomach couldn't be uneasier. Technically she was dating Draco and yet there hadn't been anything to show that they were a couple. She dreaded having Ron find out and yet she wanted to be with Draco at the same time. That morning at breakfast it was difficult for Hermione to force Harry, Ginny and Ron to eat anything. They were all anxious about the match. Hermione turned to her plate and noticed her food was untouched as well. Finally the three left to prepare for the match and Hermione was left all alone with her thoughts. She watched as her "boyfriend" left the Great Hall. He winked at her before he left. She fought not to blush. The rest of the students went out to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the game. Lee Jordan's voice drifted through the crowd.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match! Today's winner will also win the Quidditch Cup, which has resided with Gryffindor for the past two years! Can Slytherin take the cup today?" He questioned the crowed and received an earful of 'boo's' and an lesser amount of cheers. "The Slytherin team: Captain and seeker Draco Malfoy…" Lee continued announcing the team but Hermione didn't hear him. She watched as Draco walked out onto the field with his trademark smirk and launched himself into the air. "…And the Gryffindor team: Captain and seeker Harry Potter, chaser Ginny Weasley, chaser Neville Longbottom, chaser Dennis Creevy and keeper, Ron Weasley." Again, Hermione's gaze followed Ron's every movement and she watched as he flushed when the crowd's attention turned to him. The match seemed to go by in a blur for Hermione, a goal here, and a save here, and yet her attention was tossed back and forth between Draco and Ron. When the two seekers went in for a dive after the winged snitch she rose to her feet along with the rest of the school. Two pairs of hands extended and a set of fingers clasped around it in triumph. The house went wild.

"And Slytherin wins!" Lee announced. The crowd rushed the pitch and the Gryffindors went to go console the team. Hermione ran into Draco on her way to talk to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Congratulations Mal…Draco." She said when he gave her a sour look.

"Thanks." He said softly. She looked up at him, his hair was dishevelled, his robes were covered in dirt and perspiration glazed his skin. He bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her stomach lurched. She broke away from him and rushed past the crowds.

_I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes  
And If I get burned, it'll be my heart to break  
It isn't easy, hearing what they say  
Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith_

"Malfoy! What the hell was that?" Ron hissed at the boy.

"Aw, Weasley afraid I'm going to steal his girlfriend?" Draco drawled. Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at the blonde Slytherin.

"It's been a while since you've been in your ferret form again."

"Ron, not here." Harry hissed.

"And now Potty has to come to your defence, you really are pathetic Weasel." Draco smirked.

"Why don't we just take this little fight somewhere where no one will interrupt us." Ron suggested. "Perhaps the Shrieking Shack?" He smirked knowing that Draco was still afraid of the Shrieking Shack and the legends behind it. The three got on their brooms and flew out of the gates of Hogwarts and into the small village of Hogsmeade.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Draco called as soon as Ron stepped off of his broom. The redhead was levitated above the ground and Draco dropped the boy. He landed with a grunt.

_'Cause it feel right  
and it feels good  
And I'm not gonna do something stupid  
Just this once, I wanna feel like  
I can do what I want when I hold tight_

"Hermione! Get to the Shrieking Shack quick!" Ginny called to her friend.

"Ginny? What's going on?" She questioned, her voice was dripping with concern.

"Ron, Harry and Malfoy are duelling at the Shrieking Shack." Her voice was quivering. "Come on, we have to go help them." They rushed off to help their friends. What Ginny didn't know is that Hermione knew she had a tough decision to make and it seemed like she only had hours to complete her decision.

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behaviour, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17_

_ ' "Why me?" Hermione asked as she and Draco sat down in the prefect's lounge. _

_"Because, ironically, I like you." He flushed. She had never seen him embarrassed about anything. She stood silent. "It's not like you have to say anything." He said. She leaned over towards him and kissed him. '_

_Anyone, who's ever been in love,  
has got to know  
what it means to have a dream  
and no one can say anything  
to change my mind, no, not this time_

"Why'd you kiss her?" Ron asked spitting out some of the blood that had filled his mouth.

"Would you believe I actually fancy her?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Ron, knock it off." Harry scolded. He actually had some cuts and bruises of his own.

"Now Weasel, why don't you believe it?"

"I think you just want to make yourself seem less like the bad guy."

"It's an advantage." He shrugged. Ginny and Hermione burst into the room.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione said looking at the three of them. Ron seemed to be the worst off. He was lying on the floor while Harry and Draco both were holding themselves up. "There is no cause for this." Her stomach lurched and her heart sped up. "Ron," She took a deep breath. "I like Draco. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I know that I do. You're my best friend and I'd do anything in the world for you but I want to be happy and Draco makes me happy. You may not know it but things happened." Her heart crumbled to see Ron's face fall.

"Hermione… I don't know what to say to you right now." He glared at the Slytherin.

"But, I also have feelings for you. Maybe not those of boyfriend/girlfriend. But I do care about you, and I always will."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Of course not. I can't be sure about anything." She smiled. "Things are constantly changing, and I don't need to make a solid decision just yet. I'm only seventeen."

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behaviour, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17_

_Song belongs to: Mandy Moore, "17"_


End file.
